fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pewter Police: Story of Timothy
Pewter Police: Story of Timothy is an action-adventure RPG for the Wii and another spin off of the popular Vined Inc series Police Acadamy. It was developed by Vined Inc. and concieved originally as a game for Marble but was subsequentally scrapped in favour of another Nursing School style game for a male protagnist. Controls The controls are primarily lifted from Police Acadamy: SCPD. The game is played with the Wii Remote and Nunchuck together. The Analog stick is used to move Timothy around, the A button is her common use button, the B button pulls out and swaps between weapons, A and B together swaps between pokemon, C makes him run, 1 and 2 make her go through her weapons, Z swaps between first person view and third person view. + is used to open the menu with inventory and the motion sensitity is used to guide the weapons. The pokemon are controlled through motion sensitivity as well, however to swap between the use of weapons and pokemon you must press -. Fighting Fighting is done in two main ways weaponry and pokemon. Timothy can use three main weapons, the Baseball Bat which he starts off with from his own backyard is the most rounded of the weapons, the toy sword which can be purchased later can cut down real bushes and is needed for side missions. It also is the strongest and fastest of the weapons however it will not stun an enemy. The Baton is the most likely to stun an enemy, it is aquired later in the game. Weapons have three main stats power which is how much damage the deal, speed which is how fast they will be used and effect which is how easily a foe will be stunned an incapacitated. Certain attacks will stun oppose to damage which can be needed for certain circumstances. Plot Timothy had grown up in Pewter City his entire life, his father was a cop, his brother was a cop and his grandfather was a cop. He knew that he was destined for it but he didn't want to. At 16 he was just a regular kid hanging out with his buddies Brock and Lola when they are hanging out at the arcade their world is shocked when the city is invaded by a swarm of bug pokemon. Timothy is naturally curious and so he and his friends set out to find the source of the problem, Lola suggest that they might need to get some pokemon for defense just in case. Timothy agrees, when he returns home he finds only his family's pet Taillow, Tay Tay, which has never battled before he takes the bird pokemon and his baseball bat. His father isn't home. He meets up with Brock who has his Onix tunnel him a hole to Timothy's house to avoid the beedrill swarms and Lola with her mother's Ralts, Rallie. The three friends soon discover that the pokemon have been drugged when they find a dieing Wurmple. The friends continue to investigate where they find that it has been an organisation of bug catchers, led by the mysterious Arnoh. The three friends continue through the pewter forest to find the source of the drug and Arnon. They find the sap of a tree has been used to poison the bug pokemon and they are preparing a full scale invasion of Pewter and eventually all of Kanto. Brock leaves to warn the police back in Pewter leaving Timothy and Lola. As they are continuing through the forest they are attacked by a swarm of Heracross. When they defeat them their leader joins Timothy, at this point the two split up and Timothy goes deeper in to find and confront Anroh to find out it was his neighbour, Norah. After a confrontation Lola recconects with Timothy through her newly evovled Kirlia as well as her new Nincada who she has named Nina. Brock finds them with the Pewter Police who tell them not to interfere anymore but now that Timothy knows the identity of Anroh he decides to pursue the issue on his own, trailing the police case Brock finds Norah and confronts her again this time defeating her in time for the police to capture her. As he is thanked the encourage him to join the Police Academy. Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Vined Category:Police Acadamy Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games